The Youkai Games
by Siera Goddess of the Sea
Summary: The 175th Youkai Games have come to The Tokyo Districts but unknown by the Emperor two new chose candidates could cause hidden agendas to go up in smoke. ( A Inuyasha/Hunger Games Crossover) rated for later chapters Don't forget to R and R -read and review
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Hunger Games and all credit of both these go to their creator/author. In simple terms 'I don't own so you don't sue'. Rating is for precaution and later chapters.

_**The Youkai Games **_

Prologue:

In the year 2156 Tokyo has become a ruined and apocalyptic city. It has been broken up into 4 main districts and another larger district known as the Imperial Empire District. Each district is watched over by a Youkai Lord who control and maintain their Districts. They are the Northern, Southern, Eastern, and Western Lords. While the Imperial Emperor in turn rules over all the lords, however it is not a mutual partnership and The Emperor was not always in charge and Tokyo was no always split

It is said that the Emperor had gotten a hold of a strange new power that allowed to take out the formerl Lords of the Lands hundreds of years ago. This power has prevented the current lords from banding together and taking back control.

The Youkai Games as it had been come to be called consisted of two members to be chosen from each of the districts, where they will fight and find their way through a series of traps and settings within a large chosen area. They will fight and fight until only one candidate is left standing earning victory for their district.

The district represented by the winner would earn bragging rights as well as special privaleges and honor from the Emperor. That district would inturn also have rights over the other three district.

This year marks the 175th Youkai Games and The Districts will discover that this time around the Imperial Empire has different plans. Though fate may also have it's own plans for two of the chosen candidates.

In a large palace at the center of the Imperial Empire the Emperor sits contemplating the plans for this years 175th Youkai Games. Every year before a member of one of the districts had own but this time he wanted to throw something in that would make it even more difficult for the contenders. Something that they would never expect or see coming. The question was what, what could he do other than the normal tricks and obstacles they used each year. What would make the districts see that he was still in charge of their lives.

Then it hit him, something that they wouldn't expect, something that would let him show his power over them. He stood from his chair grabbing the plans and headed for the conference room while comandibg a servant he came across to alert his advisors to meet with him imediately.

When he entered the conference chambers he found his two advisors there already, "Naraku, Akuma, I have decided to change thinga around for 175th Youkai Games." He tossed the plans in front of the too, one a dark haired dark eye looking man that most of the women of empire would give anything to spend the night with. The other black haired with red highlights and dark red eyes that looked like pools of blood.

Naraku the dark haired man chuckled as he looked over the plans, "well well that would most definetely throw them for a loop." The other man, Akuma picked up the plans looking over them carefully and calculating. Naraku raised an eyebrow at him, "is it not to your liking?"

"On the contrary my dear Naraku I find it to most intriging," Akuma replied before taking a pen and begining to write. "But why stop there, why not go a little farther." He stepped back as both Naraku and the Emperor look what was written.

Naraku raised an eyebrow again, "you're suggesting we over extend our power even more, do you not suspect that it might cause the Lords to uprise against the Empire?"

"They will be too afraid too, especialy if we put my idea into action, it will show that not even the lords and their families are safe from our power," Akuma said cruelly before his eyes widen in a fake shock, " I mean, your power, my emperor."

The Emperor thought on it as his hand pulled through the swirly beard on his chin, thst made it look as if his chin had a tail though none dated to say so. Naraku looked at the Emperor as Akuma mentalky smirked knowing what the answer would be.

"Very well, I also find the idea most intriging, have it taken care of at once," The Emperor commanded, Akums bowed and extied the room at once to carry out the plans.

Siera: Sorry It's so short everyone but I had this pop into my head while reading Hunger GAmes and thought it would be awesome to do a Inuyasha/Hunger Games crossover. especially featuring Kagome/Sesshoumaru and you probably guessed already who the chosen candidates will be

edit note: 4-7-14, had to add a little more hope you like the new edition

Next is Chapter 1: The Chosen


	2. Chapter 1 : The Chosen

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Warnings: not needed YET

**Chapter 1 : The Chosen**

In the far corners of the Western District against just beyond a large maze of trees lays a small shrine just off the edge of a mountain. A stairway of stone steps leads towards it's entrance, a small house beside it. A new day was starting and yet the shrine looked as if it was abandoned. The shrine was lucky if even a few visitors a day visited it.

Emerald Eyes opened to see sunlight shining through faded pink curtains, a sigh escaping the females's lips. Sitting up she rubbed the sand from her eyes as Raven hair fell over her shoulders. She tilted her head to glance at worn out clock that sounded like its gears would be needed to fix again. The hands of the clock showing that it was a little past 5:00am. Stretching she slid out from under the blankets and walked over to her dresser.

Opening the drawers she pulled a set of clothes, and soon she was dressed in black pants and a dark blue long sleeved shirt. She sat down on the bed to slip on a pair of black boots and tied them tightly. Walking over to a desk in the corner there laid a brown jacket with warm fur lining the inside to help keep warmth within. Slipping it on she quietly slipped out of her room and past the the bedroom just beside hers where her younger brother slept. And just across the way was her grandfathers room and beside his her mothers. She silently made her way down the stairs to the floor.

As she stepped into the living room there was an old couch with a pile if blankets in it. A puffy light brown fur tail poked out from under then. She smiled shaking her head and walked over to the couch and moved some of the blankets aside to reveal a small Kitsune child with reddish brown hair.

She reached out and ruffled his hair a little whispering softly, "Shippou, Shippou dear time to wake up."

Shippou opened his eyes blinking green orbs as he yawned showing off small fangs. His little pawed hands rubbed his eyes as he crawled out if his tunnel of blankets, "Okasan?"

Kagome smiled and picked him up setting him on the floor, "it's time to scrounge up some food for our breakfast. Go out to the garden and gather some vegetables while I go out hunt up some breakfast."

"Do you think..." Shippou looked at the ground, "we might be able to have some fish?"

Kagome knelt beside him placing a hand on his shoulder, "I'll see what I can do, alright. Now off to the garden."

Shippou nodded happily and ran out to the back of the home where the garden was. Kagome watched him before heading into the next room where some home made equipment was. She picked up her bow and arrows hooking then grabbed a bag fitted with a container to hold the fish. For some it would be strange to be gathering their own good but unfortunately the donations to the shrine was used to keep the shrine running and provide for her grandfather who had fallen ill. The Doctors said he would improve but only if provided with good food and nutrients. What money they gained went to her grandfather and her mother spent the says working the shrine.

So Kagome took it upon herself to do what was needed to provide for the the family. Shippou though was not blood related, he was a Kitsune demon who she has found in the forests. His parents had been killed by an unknown force and left him a orphan . Unwillingly to let him die De took him in as her adopted kit, many of the humans and demons alike frowned on it. But over the ages demons and humans had learned to coexist some even mating.

After she made sure she had everything she exited the home.

Kagome notched another arrow aiming it into the stream releasing it swiftly, with a thunk the fish floated to the surface. Picking it up she unhooked the arrow and put the fish in her container with the others. Just a couple more and she'd have enough for everyone's breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She prepared another arrow when the bushes across the stream moved jumping back she fired and arrow into the bushes.

"Ouch! Hey?!" A red blur burst out from the bushes landing in front of her, holding her arrow. It was a male with silver hair and dog ears on his head, he tossed her arrow to her. "Watch where you aim that thing, you might kill someone."

"That's what happens when you sneak up on someone," she notched the arrow to her bow and aimed at the stream again. "What are you doing out here Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha put his hands in his sleeves folding his arms in front if him as his head tilted to the side slightly a frown on his face, "you shouldn't be out here either...not with that day it is."

Kagome's hands clenched her bow tighter as she whispered, "The Day of the Choosing...every year it's same thing...two people chosen to fight it out in that bloody "Games" just so the Emperor can prove his power."

Inuyasha's years twitched as he looked around swiftly then back at her, "Careful Kags, if an Enforcer heard you might end getting pulled into those bloody games."

Kagome tensed as she closed her eyes, "I don't know what I'd do if I got chosen, there's no one who could take care of my kit and family."

Inuyasha stepped beside her wrapping his arms around her, "Feh, you ain't going nowhere Kags. You haven't done anything to get your name put in that pool. And this is your brothers first year getting out in the pool, everything will be fine. No one gets picked their first year, and that best of yours is still just a child in human years so they won't have his name in the pool yet. There's nothing to be worried about."

Kagome sighed, "I hope you're right Inuyasha...I really hope so..."

*~* Later that Day *~*

Everyone stood gathered near the stage at the Districts wall, the Enforcers stood like soldiers in front of the people. The two chosen as mentors for the Chosen stepped onto the stage, Kagome recognized them as two former winners, Bankotsu and Jakotsu.

Kagome looked around spotting Inuyasha with his Mother and Father, Lord Toga beside them she recognized his half-brother Sesshoumaru but there was a little girl clinging to Sesshoumaru's leg whom Inuyasha had told her was called Rin. She looked down beside herself finding Shippou shaking beside he'd gripping her tightly . She patted his head looking back up, Lord Toga caught her glance and nodded his head in her direction. She gave a halfhearted smile before turning her head forehead again, the Announcer from the Imperial Empire had arrived. It was Lady Kagura the wind demon and servant to the Emperor's right hand advisor Naraku.

Skipping the pleasantries she went straight to the microphone, "I would like to announce under the Emperor's direct orders that this years 175th Youkai Games will have a new addition. All demons and humans who are over the age of 10 will be pooled as well as INCLUDING those of The Royal Lords Family! They will be going up against two of the Imperial Empires Own Chosen Fighters! Due to this change there will be allowed two victors as long as they are from the same district!"

A roar of outrage and anger came from the crowd as Kagome gasped in horror grabbing Shippou and hugging him to her tightly. She looked towards Inuyasha and found him staring in shock and horror as well. Beside him Lord Toga was furious and she could have weird she saw red flash in eyes but nothing compared to the red of Sesshoumaru's eyes and the look of pure fear on little Rin's face.

"Silence!" Kagura roared as a tornado force wind circled them, once everyone had quieted again out fear for what would happen she cleared her voice. "Now let us begin," she walked over to a large bag and reached in pulling out a small blueish green slip of paper. "Shippou Higurashii!"

Kagome felt her heart drop into her stomach as the name filled her ears standing in shock as a enforcer came up and pulled Shippou from her arms.

"Nooo! okasan!" Shippou cried trying to break free snapping Kagome out of her shock.

She ran forward trying to reach him, "Wait?!" Another enforcer grabbed her trying to pull her back as she kick and squirmed, "Wait! I volunteer!"

A dead silence descended over the area no one moved, no one spoke as Kagura stared at her. The enforcer let go of her as she stood straight, " I volunteer to take his place as a Chosen!"

Kagura stood dumbfounded for a moment before shaking out if hit and signaling for her to come forward. The enforcer holding Shippou let go as the small Kitsune tackled he clinging to her crying, "I'm sorry Shippou but I won't them take you."

She looked up at the sound of something moving to her swiftly, it was Inuyasha.

He looked worried to death his ears against his head, Kagome shook her head to keep him from saying anything. She handed the crying Kitsune to him and he moved swiftly back to his family. She watched Lord Toga pat the small Kitsune on the head on the head whispering something to him that seemed to help him calm. Her eyes landed on Izyaio who gave the best hopeful smile through tears. Then landed on Sesshoumaru who seemed to be giving her a look of approval but it was hard to tell with his emotions hidden so well.

Turning she took a deep breath before ascending the stairs, when a hand was offered to her she looked to see Bankotsu. He nodded his hand and she took his hand as he helped her onto the stage.

His brother Jakotsu stepped aside for her as Kagura stepped up to her, "Well this is the first time anyone has ever volunteered, what is your name young lady?"

"Kagome Higurashi," she said surprised her voice came out unafraid, "the kit was my child."

Jakotsu spoke up, "You are brave for a human, and proven the strength of a mother's love to protect their even if not by blood."

Kagura glared at him before moving to choose the next name, this time she pulled out a pinkish blush slip, "Rin Tashio!"

Kagome looked toward the Tashio family in shock, not little Rin! She watched the enforcers moved towards the little girl but froze when a snarl escaped Sesshoumaru causing them to back up.

He turned his cold eyes in Kagura, "I will take her place." With that bent down whispering something to Rin who nodded and ran into Lord Toga's arms.

Seashoumaru stood straight and ascended the stairs till he stood beside Kagome, she looked up at him as their eyes met for a second before their attention was brought back to Kagura.

"Well...this was very interesting," Kagura started pausing before waving a claw towards them, "and here we have TWO volunteers, let's hear a cheer for your Chosen!"

The district broke out in cheers everyone except the Higurashi and Taisho Family.

Siera: well there's chapter 1, longer than I originally intended and had originally been think something different but looks like my fingers and cell keyboard didn't get the memo. Hope you like it though.

R &amp; R : Read and Review


	3. Chapter 2 Journey to the Imperial Empire

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Hunger Games

Siera: Okay, sorry for the wait everyone, but I was having trouble trying to finish this chapter. I promise things will get more entertaining with the next chapter. And for all those following Cirque De Youkai I promise to try to get another entertaining and fun chapter up as soon as I can.

Warnings: cursing

1/20/15 updated/ added more to chapter

**Chapter 2 : Journey to the Imperial Empire**

Kagome stood in a medium-size meeting room looking out the window that over-looked a lake just behind it. She turned her head a little watching the other occupant of the room out of the corner of her eye. Sesshoumaru stood with his back against the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed, the two of then had been asked to wait while their families were brought in. Ever since they had entered the room he was silent and said not a word to her. She sighed turning back to the window, she knew if Sesshoumaru's dislike toward humans from Inuyasha despite the little girl named Rin.

She just hoped it wouldn't influence their chances at surviving in the Youkai Games, thinking out it she turned back to face his direction, "Sesshoumaru-sama, I'm sorry that you have to paired with a human. I will do my best not to get your way."

Amber eyes opened staring into her, she felt as if they were burning a hole through. But before he responded, if he was going to respond his eyes moved to the door as it swing up. Two blurs entered the room, one landing on Kagome knocking her to the ground.

The other stopped just a few feet from her and she realized it was Inuyasha, which meant that...

"Okasan!" Shippou's voice cried as he clung to his adopted mother. Kagome's eyes widened as a tearful smile crossed her lips, "Shippou my kit!" She hugged him tightly as she sat up.

"That was a stupid move wench," Inuyasha growled though she picked up worry in his voice. "A Youkai stands a better chance of winning than a human, Shippou at least as illusions he can use."

"Illusions and tricks are not enough to win these games little brother, " came Sesshoumaru's cool voice. "The woman made the right decision in the protection of her kit."

Inuyahsa stared at his older brother dumbfounded that the all mighty prick had just shown approval of a human and praise too at that. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes again, "close your mouth Hanyou, you'll attract flies, you are Inu not a toad."

Inuyasha's mouth slammed shut as a scowl crossed his face, "why you damn -"

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" Little Rin screamed, making both Hanyou and Youkai cringe, burst into the room latching onto Sesshoumaru's leg. Toga and Izyaio entered the room as well.

Sesshoumaru knelt down to Rin's level patting her head, "do not worry Rin, this Sesshoumaru will return. You will remain with Toga and Jaken."

Run sniffed nodding her head, "Rin will be a good girl, Rin will wait for Sesshoumaru-Sama."

Kagome watched Rin and Sesshoumaru with a soft smile, Shippou looked up at her, "Okasan...promise me you will return too."

Kagome turned her head to Shippou, "I promise I will return too Shippou." She lowered to her knees so she could set Shippou down, ruffling his hair, "you're the 'man' of the house now Shippou. Remember to take care of the garden and help momma with Shrine. And you know all the places I used to hunt, there's a small stream that not far into the woods behind the shrine. You can gather fish and wild herbs there, but don't go alone."

"Hn, I'll go with the little runt," Inuyasha supplied, "he'd probably let all the fish escape."

"You'd scare all the fish away Inuyahsa!" Shippou cried pointing a accusing finger at the Hanyou.

"Why you?!" Inuyasha bopped Shippou on the head causing a goose egg of a bump. Shippou's eyes traded up as he grabbed his head before jumping at Inuyasha and sinking his fangs into Inuyasha's arm.

"Argh! Let go you little heathen!" Inuyasha yelled trying to shake Shippou loose.

Toga shook his head at his younger sons antics as he turned to Kagome, "do not worry Kagome, my family and I will watch over yours. No harm or misfortunes will settle in them while we are guarding."

"Thank you Mr. Tashio," Kagome stood bowing slightly to the western lord. "And thank you for all the donations to the shrine."

Toga chuckled, "you're welcome dear though it seems my youngest son does indeed have a 'big' mouth."

Kagome laughed slightly at the comment, "perhaps sometimes." She smiled blinking when she felt someone watching her, turning her head she found Sesshoumaru watching her. Catching his glance she blushed a little and quickly looked away.

Toga watched the interaction between his elder son and the girl he had come to love like a daughter. At first he was worried at how this might turn out but observing them he found that he was almost glad that Sesshoumaru would be the one going Kagome.

Walking over to Sesshoumaru he clamped a hand on his shoulder, "you give them hell Sesshoumaru, and..." He glanced in Kagome's direction then back to his son as he spoke in a lower voice so only he could hear, "keep her safe."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed slightly eyeing his father, Toga had always been able to figure out things he didn't want him too. His eyes closer before opening them and cold amber orbs met warm worried gold amber eyes, "this Sesshoumaru gives his word."

Toga nodded his approval before both makes glanced to the door at the scent of another human. A young boy with ebony hair and brown eyes stood in the door hesitating, Toga smiles and looked towards Kagome. Izyaio beat him to it, "Kagome dear, you have another guest."

Kagome turned the to door and smiled sadly, "Souta."

Souta ran to his older sister hugging her, "Kagome-chan, mom sent me in her place. She's home taking care of Grandfather, he went into fits when he heard about what happen."

Kagome started to pale, Izyaio quickly interjected, "don't worry dear, I will check in with your grandfather and send Inuyasha to help out around the shrine."

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled from where he had finally freed his arm, he walked over as a spirited Shippou hopped onto Kagome's shoulder.

Izyaio's eyes narrowed, "young man you will show some manners! Your brother and Kagome are going to be fighting for their lives! You can certainly help out with a little house work!"

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head as his head lowered in regret. Sesshoumaru mentally smirked at Inuyasha being reprimanded, there was nothing more scary then a mother's wrath. He found his eyes moving to Kagome and her kit, though she was human her maternal fire was stronger than even a youkai's. She would bear strong pups for whomever was lucky enough to mate with her. A growl escaped his lips at the thought of another male mating her, when he found seven sets of surprise looks aimed at him he quickly threw his mask back on.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Inuyasha griped, the door to the room opened again as two Enforcers stepped in.

"Your times up, it's time for the Chosen to board their train to the Imperial Empire," the first Enforcer ground out.

"Everyone else out now!" The second Enforcer snapped causing growls to come from two Inus, a Hanyou and a Kitsune.

Both Enforcers hesitated then backed out of the room, though they acted calm their voice shook, "five minutes then you better be at the train."

The door closed swiftly as Kagome and Izyaio both laughed as smirks crossed both Toga and Inuyasha's lips. Shippou stuck his tongue out at the closed door making Kagome giggle harder. When the laughing and smirks stopped a hard silence fell over the room for a moment before it was broken by Souta.

"Sis, you're going to come back right?" Souta asked and at Kagome's nod he smiled. "Be careful sis and you give those Imperial Youkai hell, even if you have to reveal the family trait."

Kagome smiled and nodded again, "you bet Souta."

Izyaio knowing better then to try to hug Sesshounaru walked over to Kagome and hugged her tightly, "stay strong dear, I've always thought of you as a daughter and hoped one day you would be."

Kagome's face turned red as Inuyasha grumbled though his ears twitched "feh, mother your making her turn into a tomato."

Toga chuckled as he too hugged Kagome after Izyaio, "Izyaio's right and I'm sure you're in good hands." Toga added sending a glance at Sesshoumaru for a reaction but was only presented with the stiffening of Sesshoumaru's back and a glare that could freeze fire.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the confrontation having no clue as to what was going on, he walked over and picked Shippou off Kagome by the back of his collar and carried him out the door , "come on squirt, before those stupid Enforcers decide to storm the place."

Shippou squirmed trying to break free, "gah put me down Inu-Baka."

Suddenly a loud thud was heard outside the door, Kagome sighed when she heard the sound of Inuyasha cursing figuring Shippou had used one of his size changing statues on Inuyasha.

"Come along Rin dear," Izyaio called to Rin who nodded and turned following her, Souta also following.

Once they was out Toga pulled out something, it was a oriental hair comb shaped as a blue crescent moon with Sakura petal shaped weaving trailing down, "Kagome I want you to have this. It's the sign of the western lands and will show others that you have the protection of the western family. It may allow some safety at the Imperial Empire."

Kagome gasped when she saw it she was about to say she couldn't receive such a special gift but after hearing Toga's words she nodded and took the comb, "Thank you Lord Toga."

Lord Toga nodded then moved to the front of Sesshoumaru, he growled something in their ain't language, Sesshoumaru replying into two before Toga turned and exited the room. The two Enforcers re-entered the room indicating for them to follow as they were led to the train.

~*~*~*~*~ Later On The Train ~*~*~*~*~

Kagome stared out the window watching the scenery go by, the train had made it's way past the Western District's wall and had entered the outer portion if land surrounding the Imperial Empire. Buildings and ruined homes no longer filled the view instead acres of lush green grass and trees filled the view.

The sound of the train cart's door opening didn't pull her eyes from the view, not until a glass was held in front of her.

"That was a brave move back there," Kagome turned to the voice recognizing it as Bankotsu.

"Uhh...thanks I wasn't really thinking I just acted," Kagome took the glass as Bankotsu sat on a couch that was off to the side next to a table of food.

"That was your kit right, you've got stronger maternal instincts than any female Youkai I know," he said, he glanced to the door when Jakotsu entered followed by Sesshoumaru. "Good, everyone's here now. Let's eat and discuss what's going to happen before we reach the Imperial Empire's Main City."

Kagome sipped the drink finding it to be lemon ice water, She listened closely as Bankotsu continued, "once we reach the main city tomorrow morning you will be taken to the Chosen's Hall where you will be prepared for the party tomorrow night. You will be introduced to the Youkai Games officials, as well as the other Chosen. Do not trust them, there will be no alliances, there will

be no trust. Especially not with the two Chosen for the Imperial."

"There's something going on behind the scenes," Jakotsu added, "this is the first time in the history of the Youkai Games that the Imperial Empire has interfered. Don't expect them not to interfere further."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "the fool of an Emperor has reduced himself to targeting children, makes him no better than a rat."

"Carrrrefulll... you don't want the officials to hear you insulting the emperor," Jakotsu sing-songed.

"Jak's is right, we don't want to give then any reason to target you," Bankotsu added, "no matter hrs other Chosen say or do, do not retaliate. We want the Imperial's Chosen to see the others as more of a threat until we are ready. There will be a two days after the party where you will show your strengths and try to impress them then."

"We already heard of your strengths out dear 'Ice Prince'," Jakotsu leaned in towards Sesshoumaru earning a shocking from the engery that started crackling around Sesshoumaru.

Jakotsu quickly moved back and sat beside Bankotsu, Bankotsu sighed, "easy there. We don't want to start any fighting here, we are all in this together."

Kagome paused before setting her glad down, "I'm a miko."

This caused Bankotsu and Jankotsu to turn and stare at her with their jaws hanging down. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, "she's skilled with a bow and arrow as well."

Bankotsu held a hand up, "wait, hold up, did you just say you were a miko? That's impossible they've been wiped out for centuries."

"My family owns a shrine that they have been taking care of since long before the Imperial Empire came into existence," Kagome replied, "I was the first centuries to be born with the spiritual signs of a miko. My placed seals and spells to hide my existence so that the Enforcers would not find out. Only the Taisho family knows the truth about me."

Bankotsu rubbed his chin, "well whatever you do don't reveal any signs, we will save it for the Youkai Games."

"Weeeell onto more good news," Jakotsu clapped his hands, "make sure you get plenty of beauty sleep cause once we arrive I will be beautifying you. Oh the ideas, just looking at you I know the perfect outfits. In fact…" Jakotsu hopped up out of his chair, "I'm going to go get started right now!" He was out of the Cart in seconds.

Bankotsu shook his head with a sigh, "don't worry about him, he tends to go overboard when it comes to the preparations."

"We can tell," Kagome smiled slightly, "you two were the Chosen for Youkai Games 5 and 6 years ago."

Bankotsu nodded, "yeah, I was chosen 5 years ago and Jak 6 years ago and as you probably already knew we are brothers. We will make sure you prepared for whatever possibilities may await you in the Games. "

Sesshoumaru stood exiting the room, "I am not worried, I can destroy whatever the foolish human throws at me."

"I don't doubt that," Bankotsu sighed yet again before leaning on his elbow, "jeez why'd we get stuck with the 'Ice Prince' there's no getting through that thick ego of his."

Kagome sat back in her chair staring at the ripples in her glass, Sesshoumaru appeared to be calm on the outside but she swore she could feel something different coming off his aura. And even if he was completely calm about this, inside she was nervous as hell. She just hoped that the preparations would be enough to prepare her for what was to come.

~*~*~*~ That Night ~*~*~*~

Kagome tossed and turned for then tenth time before sitting up with a sigh, slipping out of the bed she slid the bedroom cart's door open. Making her way to the observation cart at the very end.

Sesshoumaru has been sitting cross-legged on the floor with his eyes closed when he picked up the scent of Sakura blossoms and waterfalls before the door opened. Hearing a soft gasp he opened his eyes, turning his head towards the door.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed I can leave, " Kagome said quickly as she started to close the door again. "You have not disturbed this Sesshoumaru," he made a wave with his claw for her to enter.

Hesitating her hand rested against the door before she closed her eyes a moment stepping back into the room and sliding the the door shut. She quietly walked past him to sit down on a couch that sat against the back of the train car with windows overlooking the outside. It was nearly pitch black outside except for the small patches of light from poles that lined up along the tracks.

"You should be resting," Sesshoumaru stated as she tilted her head finding him watching her. His gold eyes bore into her as if they could see right into her soul. Kagome sighed and rubbed the side of her temple with her fingers, "I'm too anxious to sleep, I'm worried about my kit and my family."

Sesshoumaru watched her silently for some time before he spoke again, "The Tashio family will allow no harm to come to them as well."

Kagome smiled slightly realizing that Sesshoumaru was actually trying to reassure her and make her feel better. Perhaps Inuyasha was wrong about him, 'hmm Inuyasha,' she wondered how he was doing as well. He was probably being tortured by Shippou, sometimes she swear they both acted like brothers. The little brother always annoying the big brother while the big brother constantly picked on the little brother. She chuckled a little at the thought which cause Sesshoumaru to glance at her raising a cool and collected eyebrow.

She blushed nervously, "sorry I was just imagining Inuyasha and Shippou and how they act around each other."

Sesshoumaru bit back a growl at the mention of his half brother, 'of course she'd be thinking of that Hanyou', he cursed Inuyasha for being the center of the girls thoughts. 'Wait where did that come from' he wondered why he held so much dislike for it, it's not like he was courting her or that he had even thought of her like that before. He thought back to the words that his father had spoken to him, he was so preoccupied with his own thoughts he didn't hear or see that Kagome had move until he felt the breeze of something near him. His eyes flew open to find Kagome kneeling slightly in front of him looking worried.

"Are you alright Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome asked adding on the the title of respect to his name.

"This is Sesshoumaru is fine," he stood looking at her. "It is late, there is a long day ahead you need rest."

Kagome sighed standing as well, "I wish it was that simple."

Sesshoumaru stepped up to her and lifted a claw to behind her neck, pressing on a point on the back of her neck he watched as her eyes closed her body starting to slump. Taking her into his arms he lifted her as he held her to his chest, her steady breathing lightly reaching his ears as she slipped into sleep. He carried her out of the observation cart and to her bedroom cart.

Laying her down upon the sheets he tucked the top sheet and blanket tucking it in up to her chin, a claw lifting and moving her hair out of her face before pulling back as if burned. He let out a small growl at what he was doing before turning and diss spearing through the doorway retiring to his bedroom cart.

~*~*~*~ Next Chapter : Chapter 3 The Imperial Empire ~*~*~*~

Edit 1/20/15 Siera: I found the rest of chapter 2 and added it in. Originally lost it thanks to a computer crash. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon as well more for Cirque De Youkai


	4. Chapter 3: The Imperial Empire

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or hunger games.

Author Note: sorry it's taken so long for an update, don't worry I haven't forgotten about it just been on a long term writers block and busy work schedule.

Challenge and promos used within are:

*~*Missy*~*'s odd word prompts Aroma, and food.

Sunsetmikos once a week challenge, week 26 - Guilty,

_**Chapter 4 : The Imperial Empire**_

Kagome awoke to rays of light that were shinning through the curtains of her bedroom cart. Yawning she stretched slowly sitting up before a confused look passed over her face. How did she end up in bed? The last thing she remembered was talking to Sesshoumaru then everything going black. She rubbed the back of her neck, he must of put her to slip somehow then carried her to bed. Her face reddened at the thought of him carrying her.

Shaking her head to get rid of any impure thoughts that were staring to arise she slipped out of bed. Blinking she noticed a set of clothes sitting on a chair near the window. Walking over to them she picked them up, it was a pair of dark blue pants and a purple tank top and new undergarments.

After changing and slipping into her boots she headed to the meeting cart. As she drew closure a delicious aroma drifted through the air, breathing it in she sighed in delight. Something smelled really really good, following the wonderful aroma she reached the meeting cart and slid the door open. Bankotsu and Jakotsu were already there as was Sesshoumaru. Across the table was a wonderfully elaborate spread of food.

"Ah sleeping beauty has awakened," Jakotsu clapped his gleefully. "Come come, come join us for breakfast."

Kagome walked over to the table eyes wide in shock, she had never seen so much food before. There were over easy eggs, scrambled eggs, toast, French toast, sausage, Hash browns, biscuits, pancakes, waffles, omelets, cereal, fruits, and even crepes. A rush of guilt went through her, back home her family was barely surviving yet here she was about to eat more food then they have ever dreamed of. Her hands rested on the head of her chair as she stood frozen staring at the table.

"Oh come come come, sit and way," Jakotsu tried to coax her to sit down.

Sesshoumaru glanced out of the corner of his eye, he had an idea of what was going through her head, "You need nutrient to keep your human body strong for the games. Or would you rather they grieve for your death because you refuse to eat out of guilt."

Kagome stiffened angrily before sending a intense glare at Sesshoumaru, "I don't expect the son of a LORD to understand! To you this is nothing, but to my family this would mean everything! You know nothing of watching your kit try to give the very little food he has to try to keep you going! Or watching your grandfather die a little each day because you don't have enough to keep him healthy!"

Kagome was starting to shake angrily tears filling her eyes, When Sesshoumaru saw the pain in her eyes and immediately regretted his words. He remained silent because he could not take back the pain he had caused. Bankotsu quickly waved his hands to get their attention so he could try to defuse the situation.

"What I think Sesshoumaru was really trying to say," he sent a cold disapproving glare at Sesshoumaru, "is that I'm sure your family understand and forgive you. You are going to need plenty of nourishment to strengthen your body for the games. They would not hold something like this against you, I'm sure they would tell you so themselves if they could be here."

Kagome's shoulders dropped a little as she hesitantly sat down but leaving two chairs between her and Sesshoumaru. She was still mad at him for the inconsiderate comment whether he meant it that way or not. And the jerk didn't even have the nerve to drop his pride and apology. She gave him the cold shoulder as Jakotsu also tried to lighten the atmosphere by putting a deliciously looking sweet cheese crepe with strawberry topping on her plate.

"You are absolutely going to love this," Jakotsu said gleefully, "oh and you must try these as well." He piles sausage links, scrambled eggs and cheese, and bacon onto a plate.

Kagome paled, there was no way she could eat THAT much food, Bankotsu face palmed, "Jaks for the heaven's sake she's a girl she can't eat that much food. You trying to kill her before the games even started."

Jakotsu waved him off, "oh come now, it's not that much."

Kagome sweat-dropped before picking up a fork and trying the sweet cheese crepe, when the delectable taste touched her tongue her eyes lit up as she looked to be in heaven.

"See I told you, I just knew you'd love it," Jakotsu cheered clapping his hand. "Now eat up and finish every bite to get lots of nourishment."

An hour later Kagome set her fork complete stuffed, jakotsu had continually tried to fill her plate up with food. Bankotsu was sitting with his chin leaning on his hand and elbow on the table with a raised eyebrow in amazment, "dang girl, where do you put it all. I really believed you wouldn't be able to eat all that good Jaks kept filling you up with."

Kagome laughed nervously, "my lithe brother would joke that I'm not human or something." She suddenly went quiet as guilt filled her again. No matter what they said and even if it was true she couldn't forget that her family was still suffering back home at the shrine.

Jakotsu quickly waved a hand in front of her waving his index finger, "oh no you don't, don't you dare go back to feeling guilty. That just simply will not do."

Before Kagome could reply bright light filled the cart as the train exited a tunnel into open area again. Bankotsu stood looking grim, "here we are the Imperial City."

Kagome stood and walked over to the window looking out as her eyes widened in awe. Surrounded by a beautiful and large country side sat beautifully crystallized city. The buildings all looked be large spacious mansions each on their own, towards the middle was what appeared to be a rather large and electorate market. Then just behind a large set of hates sat what looked almost like a palace made out of a blueish white crystallized marble.

"There on the other side of the city on your left is the Chosen's Hall," came Bankotsu's voice from behind her. She's looked to find both Bankotsu and Jakotsu behind her and standing next to her was Sesshoumaru. She instantly stiffened she was still mad at him but at the same time wondered he she had angered him as well when she yelled at him. She knew from Inuyasha that he didn't take kindly to being yelled by inferior mortals. When his eyes looked towards her she quickly looked back out the window.

The train pulled into a large tunnel, when the walls cleared it opened up into a large oval build. A oval stained crystal glass ceiling made up the roof of the station. There were people every dressed in fancy and some even unusual clothing walking through security checkpoints.

"Here's our stop, come on you too follow us," Bankotsu said turning and heading out.

Kagome looked around in wonder as they passed through the security point, she stiffened when she walked part the enforcer. A big burly one snickered and made a kissing noise towards her. She shivered feeling high uncomfortable and wishing she wasn't wearing the tank top, a growling noise came from behind her as she was pulled back into a strong chest. She looked over up up see Sesshounaru sending a imitating glare at the enforce while a growl rumbled in his throat.

The enforcer straightened immediately before waving with his sword, "move along move along."

Bankotsu and Jakotsu were chuckling behind them as the exited the security point into the city. Kagome's eyes took a moment to adjust to the brightness as her gaze took in a closer look of the city. The city looked even more wondrous then it did from the train, on closer inspection she could see that there was many stores within the market area. Hundreds of people dressed in fancy and unique clothes going about their day looking to not have a care in the world.

"Ok stay close it's easy to get lost around here," Bankotsu said as he took the lead. Kagome followed with Sesshoumaru right behind her occasionally sending a glare at anyone who drew to close to them. Jakotsu took up the rear following with a highly amused expression.

They soon came to another building made out of crystallized marble, it looked to be ten stories high with large marble pillars. Outside the building was two large statues holding a sword in front of their faces in a warriors salute, both in ancient armor. One was a female with long hair the other was a male with long hair.

"At first only males fought in the games," Bankotsu said nodding his head to the statues. "Only around the 70th game or so was females also brought into the games."

"Yes they were very rude back then, females weren't allowed to leave the home let alone carry a sword," Jakotsu whined dramatically.

"...uh you're male why would that bother you?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh come now I'm a girl, just call me Jaks-chan," Jakotsu giggled waving a hand.

Bankotsu face palmed again before grabbing Jakotsu by the ear, "come on 'SISTER' we have to finish the tour in time for preparations."

Kagome giggled shaking her head at their antics, she blinked looking up to find Sesshoumaru watching her. Blushing she darted after Bankotsu and Jakotsu. As she entered the building Kagome crashed right into Jakotsu and Bankoutsu.

Bankotsu looked over his shoulder at her, "and here is Chosen's Hall, where statues of every single winner from each Youkai Games are situated throughout the building."

Then he proceeded to lead them through each room, the first floor consisted of a widen open hall upon entering the building. A grand staircase led into the first room straight ahead that led to a Banquet hall. A hallway to the left of the front door followed around the left side if the building to the training hall. To the right another hall leading around the right side of the building led to the gardens. Then the left and right side of the grand staircase led to the second floor where the northern lands chosen would reside. The third floor was southern lands floor, the fourth was the eastern lands and the fifth was the western lands.

Kagome was out of breath by the time they had reached the fifth floor, "why...couldn't...there...be...an...elevator..."

"Oh there's a elevator just around the corner," Jakotsu said waving it off.

Kagome stared at them with a 'Are you kidding me?!' Look. Bankotsu sweat dropped rubbing the back of his head, "sorry bout that forgot you were a human for a moment there."

Jakotsu clapped his hands gleefully, "oh don't worry a trip to the hot springs will make it all better."

Kagome's eyes lit up, "hot springs?"

Bankotsu opened the large door in front of them as they stepped in. The room was extraordinary, the middle of the room consisted of family looking room. A large fireplace to the left and a couple couches and chairs on a large royal purple rug. Just behind the room with a slight step-up was a large rectangle dinning table. Behind it was a wall of glass over looking the Imperial City.

"Ok this way," Bankotsu led then to a hall way on the right side is the room. Following the hall way they passed several rooms, "Jaks and I have rooms here, then there's the bathrooms ad then at the far end of the hall on the left will be Sesshoumaru and Kagome yours is on the right. And this door," he opened the door in the door that was on the wall where the hall ended and opened it.

It opened onto a small staircase that curved upward. The stairs led to a large open indoor hot springs, being at the top of the building it was surrounded by glass walls. A statue of a long haired female pouring a gourd from which the water came from was situated on each of the four corners of the spring.

"Alright," Bankotsu crossed his arms turning them, "let's get started on the preparations."

Jakotsu rubbed his hands joyously as a glint sparked in his eye leaning towards Kagome, "hehe let the fun begin."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Next Chapter : The Party *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Siera: Well there's Chapter 4, sorry it took soooooooo long and sorry it was a bit boring, I wanted to get all the details of the Chosen hall out now so the rest of the chapters can include more action.


End file.
